disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Knights (3)
The united villains declare interest in Walt because of his knowledge of them and their alliance. Plot: The underworld now, where all six villains have come together. Jafar tells Hades about Walt. Jafar: I am telling you, Hades, this Walt Whitman is dangerous. Hades: Dangerous? He's a kid. How could he possibly... Jafar: He knows about our alliance, Hades. He even knew you, Hook, and myself by name. Where ever he came from, this boy, he must be dealt with and fast. Captain Hook: I agree. He gathered those red skins, the mermaids, and Peter Pan's scurvy gang of brats to come to his rescue. Scar: But come now, gentlemen, how could he possibly know all of this? Jafar: I do not know, Scar. However he must be eliminated for I fear he may even know about all of you as well. Maleficent: Let us not dwell on that for now. We must enact the next part of our plan. Scar: Precisely, Jafar and if this Walt chap proposes anymore trouble to us, then I'll scratch out his eyes. So let us go now to Agrabah. Jafar: Very well. Jafar opens a portal and soon both Scar and Jafar step through, but also another Mickey Mouse shaped portal opens and out steps Walt and Peter. Peter: So where are we? Walt: We're in Agrabah! I don't believe it! Peter: So who do we find here? Walt: Aladdin. He was a street rat who found a magic lamp and wished to become a prince in order to swoon a princess. Remember Jafar? Peter: Yeah. Walt: That's Aladdin's big bag guy. Now come on and help me search for him. So then Walt and Peter go to search Agrabah for Aladdin, but they were being spied upon by Scar and Jafar. Jafar: You see, Scar? That boy has knowledge on all of us and no doubt you too. Scar: Yes, I'm beginning to see your point, Jafar. Very well then, he must be gotten rid of. Kill him. Jafar: With pleasure. Peter and Walt search all over the market for Aladdin. Peter: This place is huge. Walt: Sure is, but I know he'll be around here somewhere. He'll either be here or in the palace and isn't too far away from his wife Jasmine, his best friend Abu, and the Genie. Peter: You know, Walt I'm starting to wonder why you know so much about all of this too. You knew where the entrance to my hideout was, you knew about me personally, Jafar, that old codfish Hook, and you know a whole lot about this place and this Aladdin guy. Walt: Um, well it is kind of hard to explain, which I'll be happy to do later. Right now, we got an Aladdin to find. Aladdin: Look no further, you two. They look up in the sky to see Aladdin on his magic flying carpet. Aladdin: I'm right here. Walt: You sure are. Walt's mouth is wide open from the sheer excitement of seeing another one of his heroes in person. Peter snaps him out of it by bopping him on the head. Peter: Come on, you block head. If that's Aladdin, then tell him why we're here. Walt: Oh, right. Sorry about that. Aladdin: So what's going on here with you two? Walt: I'll get right to the point, Aladdin: Jafar has been brought back from the dead by a god named Hades. He's teamed up with other villains from different worlds and he and his army of evil want to conquer those six different worlds. Aladdin: Jafar? That's not possible. Peter: Believe it. I saw that twisted beard, snake staff, fancy dressed guy myself. I think I saw Hades too. Was he the one with the blue fire for hair? Walt: Yup. He's the god of the dead, Aladdin and it was his magics that brought Jafar back along with four other villains. Aladdin: Well if what you say is true, then I'll help you in any way I can, but I haven't seen Jafar or that Hades guy you mentioned. Scar: No, but will I do? They all turn to see Scar. Walt: Scar too! This is awesome! Next to Jafar, Scar is another one of my favorite villains. Scar: Jafar was right about you, boy Walt. You know my name, his, Hades's, and Hook's. Tell me how. Peter: Yeah, Walt. I want to know too. Aladdin: Yeah, you knew that talking lion's name before he gave it. I want answers. Scar: Well, boy? Walt: Sorry, but I can't say right now. I was sent here to unite you Aladdin, along with Peter Pan, and four other heroes to defeat Scar and his allies. Which let me guess they're: you, Jafar, Hades, Captain Hook, and based on these last two cards here, I'd wager Oogie Boogie and Maleficent? Soon Scar jumps on top of Walt ever fiercely. Scar: How do you know that, boy?! Tell me now or I'll scratch out your eyes. Walt: Um, well. I, I... Scar: What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Aladdin: No, but street rat got your tail, Scar. Aladdin while on his carpet grabs Scar by his tail and tosses him off of Walt. Walt: Thanks, Aladdin. Hey, Peter why don't you give that lion there a shave? Peter: Not a bad idea. Peter pulls out his trusty knife to show to Scar. Scar: No, stay away from me with that! Stay away! Scar runs off in terror and retreats into another portal back to the underworld. Walt: That was way too easy. Aladdin: Sure was. Peter: What do you mean? He saw my knife and fled like a little pussy cat. Aladdin: I doubt it. Walt: Yeah and we better move on to the next world. Will you come with us, Aladdin? Aladdin: Oh, okay. If what you say is really true, then I'm all in. Walt: Then we're off. Another Mickey Mouse portal opens and the trio with the magic carpet go through to the next world. Although they are unaware that Jafar was watching them, but also Scar came back. Jafar: Your performance was exceptional. Scar: It was, wasn't it? Too bad we didn't learn anything from that brat. Jafar: Oh, but we did. He's gathering heroes to stop us, so we need to stop him before he recruits any more. Scar: How? Jafar: All in good time, Scar. All in good time. Walt, Aladdin, his carpet, and Peter Pan finally pass through into another world and it is spooky. Aladdin: Not very cheery here is it? Peter: This forest looks dead. Walt: Yeah, but I know where we are. Follow me to that grouping of trees. They race towards that grouping of trees to find them surrounded by the fabled Holiday Trees. Walt: I knew it! I knew it! This is where the Holiday Trees are. Peter: Holiday Trees? Walt: Yep and all these trees have doors that lead to different holidays. Christmas, New Years, Easter, Thanksgiving, St. Patrick's Day, but more importantly Halloween. Peter: What's so special about Halloween? Walt: Because in there is where we'll find our next hero Jack Skellington. Aladdin: Skellington? Walt: Yup, he's a walking skeleton, in a snazzy pin stripe tuxedo, and has a bat for a bow tie. Peter: And he's the good guy? Walt: Sure is. Aladdin: Then what do the bad guys look like? Walt: You don't want to know really. Although time is of the essence. So I better open the door. Walt opens up the door. Aladdin: Now what? Walt: Watch. Soon blistering winds and creepy laughs are heard from the door and they latch onto Walt and his gang. Walt: Oh, boy! Peter: You sure you're on our side. Walt: I am! The group is taken in by the Holiday Door which then shuts right behind them and locks shut. They pass through a vortex of some kind until they finally manifest in Halloween Town. Peter: This place is even creepier than the forest. Aladdin: I'll say. Walt: Isn't it great? Now come on and let's find Jack. He'll either be in his house up there or maybe in the town hall. Let's move out. Aladdin: You know, Peter, Walt is hiding something from us. Peter: Yeah, I can see that, but what? Aladdin: Got me. Let's just follow him for now. Maybe he'll give us answers in due time. Peter: Yeah we'll see. Hey, Walt, this place gives me the creeps. You sure we honestly need to find some walking skeleton? Walt: Sure do. Jack is the ruler of Halloween Town. Once we tell him about Oogie Boogie's return and the team up with the villains, then he'll help us. Voices: Not while we're around. Walt: Oh, no, I know those voices. It's Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Lock: Yes! Lock: It! Barrel: Is! Walt: Let me guess: you're here to stop us right? Lock: Right! Lock: And we.. Barrel: Shall! They toss a rope around Walt, Peter, and Aladdin, but not the flying carpet. Aladdin: Hey, let us go! Lock: Sorry, Aladdin, but Oogie Boogie won't be happy if we do. Shock: And neither will we. Barrel: So let's go. HEEEHEEEHAHAHAHAHA! Walt and his friends are being dragged away by the terrible threesome to Oogie Boogie's lair. Aladdin: Carpet, find Jack, okay? Tell him what's going on! Carpet doesn't want to leave Aladdin, but he'll do as Aladdin says and flies away to find him. Shock: Should we go after it? Lock: It's a carpet. What's it going to do? Carpet heads up to the house on this hill that Walt mentioned before. He flies all the way up to the top and sees Jack. He's sitting at his deck writing on paper. Jack: No, no that won't do. It's been done before. Come now, we only have 195 days until Halloween and I'm having writer's block. I need a distraction. He hears a knocking on his window which Jack looks to see the carpet. Jack: Hello? What's this? Jack walks over to the window and opens it which then Carpet flies through. He is waving his tassels frantically. Jack: Whoa now, little friend. Calm yourself. What seems to be the matter? Carpet goes towards Jack's chalkboard and begins writing words. Jack: "Lock, Shock, and Barrel"? Carpet nods and begins writing new words. Jack: Oogie Boogie? Alive? Carpet nods again and then he writes out his friend's names and that the trio captured them. Jack: So Oogie Boogie is back, Lock, Shock, and Barrel kidnapped your friends, and you want my help don't you? Carpet claps his tassels and nods again. Jack: This won't do at all. I am trying to plan out next year's Halloween and Oogie Boogie comes back to life. Although I shall help you, my flying carpet friend. I know where Oogie's lair is. You can take me there. Carpet nods again and again. Jack: Good. Zero, you stay here and look after my home. Zero: Bark! Bark! So then Jack gets on carpet and they head off towards Oogie's lair where Oogie has Aladdin, Peter Pan, and Walt in his clutches. Oogie: So you're the kid that Jafar and Scar talked about? I can't believe my eyes, child. Walt: At least I'm not "ancient" and "ugly", right? Oogie: Like that old Sandy Claws? No, you're puny and uglier. In fact you just can't be the right guy. Walt: "I might just split a seem now if I don't die laughing first". I love that song. Oogie: Didn't know I had a fan. Now tell me, Walt: how do you know so much about us, huh? You know way too much to be just some clueless kid. Don't lie to me because if my roll of the dice is snake eyes, then you go bye-bye. Walt: Kill me now. I ain't telling you squat. Oogie: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I like you, boy. You got moxy, but orders are orders. So you got to die now. Jack: Afraid not, Oogie. My flying carpet friend says they're friends of his. So that makes them friends of mine, too. Oogie: Jack! Walt: Jack! Peter: Oogie just said that. Walt: I know, but I wanted to, too. Jack: You must be Walt, Peter, and Aladdin, correct? Walt: We sure are. I'm starting to sound like a broken record, but Jack Skellington! You're my all time favorite out of the six heroes. Aladdin/Peter: HEY! Walt: Sorry. Jack: Heroes you say and young Walt is a fan? Well then I must dash to the rescue. Jack jumps off the carpet to face Oogie. Jack: Now, Oogie, let's finish this once and for all. Oogie: Sorry, Jack, but I'm off. Oogie escapes into a portal, but also Carpet lets his friends go. Walt: Thanks, Jack. Listen I need your help. Six worlds are in danger and I need six heroes from each to help me save them. I could use your help. Jack: Oogie is involved, Walt. So you got my help. Lead the way. Another Mickey Mouse portal opens. Walt: Okay off to the next world. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Disney Crossover Category:Crossover Category:Peter Pan Category:Aladdin Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Fan Fiction